Território Neutro
by Alexandra Peccla
Summary: Um acordo feito entre poderosos mudaria o destino dos jovens shinobis. Agora com novas equipes em um local desconhecido, necessitam se adaptar a nova vida, onde sua equipe seria sua nova família... Ps: Naruto não me pertence...
1. Chapter 1

Era difícil de admitir, mas a verdade era uma só, depois de selecionadas as equipes compostas por três genin e um jounin, aparentemente estava tudo em seu lugar e começariam com missões simples com classificação C ou menos. Mas todos foram chamados a comparecer na sala 37 da academia. Hinata podia intuir que boa coisa não seria, apesar do sorriso radiante de Naruto quase a convencer sobre o contrário. Sakura estava com um olhar perdido, sabia que tinha ficado na mesma equipe que Sasuke, mas até agora nada parecia dar certo, ele a intitulou de "irritante" com tamanha ênfase que até conseguiu deixar a menina sem palavras.

Outra coisa peculiar era constar três ninjas desconhecidos com a bandana com o símbolo da areia, era um ruivo de olhos verdes em um tom curioso, mas de alguma maneira tinha uma frieza tão grande neles que quando Hinata percebeu que ele a observava sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, baixando o olhar em seguida. Uma equipe mais algumas equipes da Folha estavam ali, em uma delas percebeu a presença de seu primo que parecia irritado por estar junto aos novatos. Ino percebendo a falta de animo de Sakura pôs-se a incomodá-la. Logo ambas estavam em uma discussão sem fim e sem sentido, logo a porta era aberta e alguns jounins conhecidos entraram.

- Pelo jeito estão todos aqui... – suspirou Kurenai, sentando-se na única cadeira disposta atrás de uma característica mesa de professor, com algumas folhas espalhadas. A kunoichi podia sentir o olhar de Asuma discretamente pousado sobre si, de alguma forma aquilo acariciava seu ego.

- Bem, nós os chamamos aqui, para dizer que todos vocês irão para um território neutro... – Disse Kakashi em um tom preguiçoso, vendo a ausência de expressão na face dos jovens. – De forma resumida, há uma nova aliança entre as nações, querem que todos tenham um treinamento... Hmm... Uniforme! A família de vocês já foi informada e estão em concordância. Irão partir em dois dias. Lembrando que serão formadas novas equipes... – olhou para os olhos arregalados das garotas em especial que pareciam não ter apreciado a notícia. – Esqueci alguma coisa? – sussurrou para Gai.

- Bem, sairão da vila já em suas novas equipes. – complementou Gai.

- Mas... – o tom de Sakura era baixo...

- Certo as novas equipes a formação é essa... – Kurenai pegou uma folha e disse. – Primeira equipe, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. – após uma breve pausa, onde se podia ouvir Naruto vibrar por saber que não estaria com Sasuke. Ela prosseguiu. – Segunda equipe Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto e Yamanaka Ino. A terceira equipe Sabaku no Temari, Nara Shikaru, Hyuuga Neji. – mais uma pausa foi feita. – Quarta equipe, Haruno Sakura, Lee Rock, Chouji Akimichi. Quinta equipe Inuzuka Kiba, Mitsashi Tenten e Sabaku no Kankuro. Há algumas outras equipes que já os esperam no território neutro. Sugiro que almocem juntos, para se familiarizarem melhor com seus novos companheiros. – seu tom deixava bem claro que não era apenas uma sugestão, logo os jounins deixavam a sala e os genins estavam atônitos.

- Perfeito, isso tinha que acontecer justo agora... – disse pensando em sua sorte escorrendo para o ralo, não ficaria com seu amado. Sem saída apenas disse. – Vamos então! – foi prontamente seguida por Lee e Chouji.

Hinata estava inerte em seu lugar, o garoto de olhos verdes estaria em sua equipe? Céus a sorte não lhe sorria, quanto ao Uchiha não é como se ele fosse mais amigável. Levantou-se e de maneira tímida chamou.

- Vamos... – seu tom era baixo e gentil.

- É, já que não tem outro jeito... – disse o garoto de olhos ônix. Gaara apenas os seguiu em silêncio.

- Então... – Hinata tirou algumas frutas da mochila em uma embalagem transparente que quase faziam parecer joias, ofereceu para ambos. – Foi inesperado. – ela não gostava de falar mas de alguma forma quebrar aquele silêncio parecia a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Bastante... Mas ainda acho que formar equipe só me atrapalha. Não há outra forma, então... – ele mesmo estranhava o fato de se prestar a responder a garota a sua frente. Ele conhecia bem a natureza de sua colega, sabia que era calada e considerava isso muito bom, detestava pessoas falantes em excesso.

- Concordo plenamente... – disse Gaara. Sua voz era grave, mas soava estranhamente melodiosa aos ouvidos da Hyuuga.

- Sinto muito... – ela disse baixo e começou a comer, evitando olhar diretamente para qualquer um dos dois. Sentia que ambos a achariam um peso, mas se esforçaria em se tornar cada vez melhor.

Os dois dias transcorreram de maneira rápida. Logo estavam todos no portão de Konoha. Cada equipe seguiria sozinha até seu destino, seria uma viagem razoavelmente longa. A viagem seguiu silenciosa no grupo de Hinata e a velocidade com iam levava Hinata a se esforçar quase no seu máximo. Até que em um momento de descuido caiu de mal jeito machucando o tornozelo. Gaara foi o primeiro a perceber parando abruptamente. Sasuke estranhando sua atitude inquiriu.

- Por que parou? – seu tom era curioso. Era evidente que aquele ritmo não cansaria nenhum dos três, nem mesmo a garota que tinha uma resistência consideravelmente menor.

- A garota... – disse dirigindo seu olhar para trás. Sasuke seguiu seu olhar e a compreensão alcançou seus olhos. Logo ele se aproximou para constatar o óbvio.

- Droga! – isso podia atrasar eles. Mas logo ele acomodava a menina em suas costas como se ela não pesasse nada. Logo estavam quase na mesma velocidade que antes, o Uchiha tentava não fazer movimentos que abalassem Hinata.

- Acho que podemos parar agora. – Gaara parou e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore de sombra convidativa. Sasuke depositou a Hyuuga no chão com cuidado. Ela tomou um comprimido que provavelmente seria um analgésico. – Vamos acampar aqui por hora. – não era como se ele precisasse dormir, mas reconhecia que outras pessoas precisavam, ele ficaria imóvel tentando meditar, algo que descansava sua mente de maneira satisfatória.

Com dificuldade a kunoichi conseguiu pegar no sono. Logo a luz do dia feria seus olhos. A fazendo levantar e tomar prontamente mais um comprimido, ainda doía bastante, era chato ter que ser literalmente um peso para sua equipe.

- Quando chegarmos eles vão dar um jeito em você... – Sasuke disse em uma tentativa de consolar a garota que estava nitidamente incomodada com sua condição.

Continua...


	2. Aconchego

A forma como Sasuke se movia era tão suave que em alguns momentos Hinata adormecia o que para ele era um alívio era sinal de que não a estava machucando. Longe dele ser um sádico sem motivo. Faltava pouco para chegar no lugar marcado, cerca de meia hora talvez um pouco menos. Uma coisa o garoto de olhos ônix tinha apreciado em sua equipe. Era o fato de serem seus companheiros pessoas discretas e fechadas o suficiente. Sabia que logo Hinata desistiria de tentar quebrar aquele silêncio que para ela parecia constrangedor, já havia percebido também que Gaara não era um genin comum, também não é como se Hinata tão frágil como aparentava ser. Pronto tinham chegado, depositou Hinata no chão apoiando suas costas contra uma árvore, era fim de tarde e o céu estava tingido em tons de vermelho e até mesmo nuances de rosa. Sasuke sentou-se do lado de sua colega, a face dela parecia serena, Gaara também a observava de forma fria, porém contemplativa, não é como se fosse totalmente imune a paz que ela transmitia. Logo um rapaz um tanto crescido para ser um genin se aproximou.

- Ah, então uma equipe já chegou... Foram rápido. Meu nome é Kabuto... – ele parecia amigável, mas por algum motivo Sasuke não sentiu muita confiança. Gaara estremeceu de leve. Com a fala do rapaz a menina acordou, meio constrangida por ter dormido no caminho. Fez uma careta de dor. – Se machucou? – perguntou Kabuto em um tom gentil...

- Foi só um mau jeito... – ela detestava incomodar as pessoas. Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo dela e finalmente pousaram em seu tornozelo. Ele abaixou-se sentindo o olhar dos companheiros de equipe dela sobre si. Logo o chakra saia de sua mão, causando um grande alívio a Hyuuga que suspirou aliviada, logo não sentia mais dor e conseguia se mover como se nada tivesse acontecido...

- O-Obrigada... – estava surpresa com aquilo funcionou tão bem, nem parecia que sentia tanta dor há alguns minutos. Deu um sorriso tímido para Kabuto, que aparentemente ficou sem graça, pelo jeito ele não estava acostumado a ser agradecido.

- Chegamos... – a voz estridente de Naruto podia ser ouvida, tirando a tranquilidade de Sasuke. Se encararam de forma pouco amigável e logo ambos desviavam o olhar. Já Hinata sentia um calor gostoso em seu coração, que contrastava com as boletas em festa em seu estômago, ele podia ignorá-la, mas ela sabia que nunca seria capaz de fazer o mesmo. Infelizmente nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Logo as outras equipes tinham chegado, e uma briguinha sem propósito de Sakura e Ino podia ser ouvida em qualquer canto das redondezas.

"Pelo menos elas são amigas..." Pensou Hinata meio entristecida.

- Finalmente... – a voz grave pode ser ouvida, era Kakashi, por algum motivo ele também ficaria ali, aquilo trouxe u certo alívio ao coração de Sakura, não perderia de todo o contado com Konoha. – Devem estar cansados, então serei breve. Vocês morarão junto dos membros de sua equipe, exceto o jounin claro. Dividirão uma casa modesta de dois quartos. Vocês decidem como vão dividi-los. – ele deu de ombros, mas viu o olhar da esmagadora maioria das meninas deixando claro que não dividiriam o quarto com um garoto nem sob ameaça. Ele entregou uma chave a cada equipe, eles teriam que fazer as cópias depois.

Logo Hinata estava diante a sua nova moradia, nem de longe se comparava a mansão principal do distrito Hyuuga. Mas era muito acolhedora. Com alguns degraus que davam de frente a uma área com dois bancos de madeira pintados de branco. A porta era de madeira e parecia ser bem pesada. Logo Estavam em seu interior, tinha uma lareira, repleta de lenha ainda por queimar. Móveis simples, porém não menos confortáveis. Logo Sasuke voltava da breve exploração do local.

- Seu quarto é o da esquerda Hinata. – ele disse se jogando de forma displicente no sofá.

- Obrigada... – ela respondeu se encaminhando a cozinha, notando satisfeita que a dispensa estava cheia. Podia ser jovem, mas sabia se virar perfeitamente na cozinha. "Vou fazer algo para comermos." Fez então uma sopa que tinha um aroma delicioso, como na cozinha tinha pão fresco, serviu a mesa. Acompanhado de um bom suco de limão. Chamou os garotos, mas apenas Sasuke veio. Então ela saiu da casa e encontrou Gaara olhando a lua com um interesse muito peculiar. – Gaara-kun? Vem... Vamos jantar... – o shinobi da areia estranhou o sufixo carinhoso junto a seu nome, aquilo fez com que não recusasse prontamente o convite da morena. Entrou e ficou internamente grato por ter aceitado, a comida quente caía bem e trazia uma estranha sensação de conforto, como se aquela sempre tivesse sido sua casa. E pela primeira vez o silêncio não incomodava, parecia se encaixar perfeitamente a situação.

Após a refeição cada um foi para um canto, Sasuke lia um livro qualquer sobre ninjutsus. Gaara continuava admirando a lua, enquanto a Hyuuga tomava um longo banho relaxante. Para depois cair na cama e ter um sono sem sonhos. O Uchiha estranhou, pois Gaara não entrou no quarto nenhuma vez, depois de ter pegado alguns pertences, mas decidiu ignorar. Na manhã seguinte receberiam sua primeira missão e pelo que tinha ouvido dos outros colegas, tinha tudo para ser muito mais complicada do que o esperado.

Pela manhã o garoto acordou com o cheiro agradável de torradas e mais alguma coisa que não identificara de imediato. Após fazer sua higiene matinal foi para cozinha, ficando impressionado por ver Gaara sentado diante de um prato cheio de panquecas, com um grande copo de suco de laranja.

- Sasuke-kun?! Quer panquecas ou torrada? – perguntou sem precisar se voltar para vê-lo, tinha reconhecido seus passos.

- Panquecas... – logo um prato generoso de panquecas estava a sua frente e os três sentados a mesa saborearam a refeição. Sabaku no Gaara tinha aprendido de maneira prazerosa a não recusar o alimento preparado pelas mãos delicadas da menina. Ela que comia com uma cara contente uma torrada coberta de geleia de morango.

- Hoje teremos nossa primeira missão... – ela disse depois de tomar um pouco de suco. – Prometo me esforçar para não ser um peso para vocês.

- Não se preocupe com isso... – disse Sasuke de maneira displicente.

- É só não machuque do resto nós cuidamos... – disse Gaara terminando sua panquecas. Estava muito claro, ele não queria perde sua nova "cozinheira".

"Ele deve estar se referindo a eu ter me machucado sem motivo aparente..." ela encarou as próprias mãos meio constrangida. De uma maneira ou de outra se esforçaria em ser de grande ajuda.

Logo estavam debaixo daquela mesma árvore. Ino se jogou em Sasuke quase o derrubando, ela conseguia ser ainda mais irritante do que Sakura. Estava grato por estar com a única garota da academia que não suspirava pelos cantos pensando nele.

- Certo crianças... – a voz de Kakashi pode ser ouvida. – Venham aqui pegar suas missões. – São de ranking B. O que em geral não é por onde se começa. Mas confio em vocês. Dispensados. -Logo os grupos se separavam, o estranho é que nessa missão não haveria nenhum jounin para acompanha-los.

- Nossa missão é roubar documentos em um forte de um senhor feudal... Substituí-los por documentos falsos... – disse analisando o papel a sua frente. – Seria fácil se o forte não fosse protegido por cerca de cinquenta samurais. – Hinata engoliu a seco, realmente teria que se esforçar não só em não se machucar, mas em não morrer principalmente.

Estavam frente ao tal forte. Hinata ativou seu byakugan, encontrando oito samurais que se ocultavam de maneira eficiente.

- Aqui fora são oito... – ela disse indicando os lugares.

"Até que ela é de alguma serventia" Pensou Sasuke, abatendo em seguida dois samurais sem grande esforço, tinha certeza que os mais poderosos estariam juntos aos documento. O grito dos outros seis foi abafado pela areia de Gaara.

"Ainda estou incólume e só faltam quarenta e dois..." Suspirou um pouco mais esperançosa, estava claro também que não precisaria se esforçar muito, já que a eficiência deles era invejável.

- São treze. – disse Hinata que também notou que o poder deles era consideravelmente maior que dos anteriores. Dessa vez Sasuke abateu cinco e Gaara por sua vez "sepultou" seis. Restavam dois, que ao tentarem atacar Hinata caíram imóveis no chão por em uma pose estranha com os olhos esbugalhados, seu coração tinha sido atingido por Hinata. Sasuke suspirou aliviado, era um bom sinal ela ainda não ter se machucado, uma missão não seria sucedida se algum dos membros saísse muito ferido.

- Dez... – sussurrou a garota. Enquanto o inimigo tinha baixas, seu coração se alegrava, por saber que estava mais próxima de cumprir sua missão. Logo restavam apenas cinco e todos tinham uma presença marcante deixando claro que não eram qualquer um. Pior, eles já sabiam que estavam sob ataque e a ideia de surpreender não era mais viável. Sasuke conseguiu abater o primeiro com alguma dificuldade. Enquanto dois caíam aos pés de Gaara. Sasuke lutava contra o quarto deles. Enquanto isso Hinata desviava com dificuldade do samurai que tinha uma agilidade notável. Ela conseguiu em um movimento rápido e gracioso abater o inimigo. Logo eles substituíam o documento e saíam dali. A velocidade de Hinata estava reduzida e seus companheiros reduziram e consideração a ela. A primeira missão tinha sido cumprida com sucesso.

Uma parede de areia se ergueu a lado direito de Hinata... Assustando a garota...


	3. Neve

Ficou estarrecida olhando a parece de areia a sua frente. Mas logo Gaara aparecia a sua frente, estavam sob ataque. As kunais ricochetearam, e logo Sasuke também estava a sua frente, era como uma barreira de shinobis a sua frente. Devia mesmo parecer muito incompetente.

- Bela estratégia, atacar o membro aparentemente mais frágil da equipe... – ironizou Sasuke.

- Até funcionaria se não estivéssemos atentos... – a voz de Gaara pode ser ouvida em um tom frio.

Pelo visto não eram apenas samurais a proteger o forte. Alguns ninjas o faziam. Perfeito...

- São cinco... – disse Hinata em seu típico tom de voz.

- Não são mais... – o shinobi da areia já tinha abatido o primeiro adversário. Hinata sabia o que fazer, pegou uma kunai e a atirou na direção do segundo ninja. Que prontamente desviou da mesma, mas a kunai estava ali a seu lado cravada na árvore, logo uma explosão podia ser ouvida. Um potente papel bomba estava grudado de forma discreta a kunai.

"Um a menos..." pensou Hinata aliviada. Sasuke conseguiu derrubar outros dois, mas conseguiu um corte superficial em sua mão esquerda. O outro foi morto por Gaara.

- Davam algum valor ao tal documento... – suspirou Sasuke e logo eles seguiam viagem. Logo a temperatura caía de forma drástica. Hinata se abraçava tentando manter o calor do próprio corpo e ela viu quando o primeiro floco de neve caiu de forma lenta, seguida do segundo e do terceiro... Bastaria uma hora completa e todo o chão estaria coberto por um manto branco. Faltava cerca de quarenta minutos para chegarem, o vento frio só aumentava a sensação de baixa temperatura.

- Quando chegarmos vou fazer bastante chocolate quente para nós... – disse Hinata tentando se confortar com a possibilidade da bebida quente.

- Boa ideia... – respondeu o dono dos olhos ônix. Nenhum dos dois garotos parecia se importar tanto com a temperatura quanto Hinata.

Assim que entraram na residência Hinata correu apressada para a cozinha para fazer o prometido chocolate quente. Enquanto isso o Uchiha acendia a lareira. Gaara estava jogado no sofá, quando ela depositou uma bandeja na mesinha de centro com três xícaras tamanho família e um bule proporcional a elas, por onde saía um vapor perfumado. Ela serviu a bebida e sentou-se saboreando.

- Obrigada... – ela disse se referindo ao fato de ter sido salva mais cedo. Não houve resposta mas ela sabia que tinha sido compreendida. Ficaram em silêncio tomando chocolate, por tempo indeterminado. Quando terminaram Hinata se retirou para tomar um longo banho quente. Quando saiu do mesmo era hora de preparar o jantar. Mas ficou intrigada ao notar a pequena ferida na mão de Sasuke. – Você se machucou... – disse em um tom meio culpado. Apressou-se em estar a seu lado e logo o puxava até o banheiro onde fez a assepsia do machucado e fez um curativo no mesmo. Sasuke olhou intrigado o curativo bem feito em sua mão.

Já na cozinha se sentia estranha por mais uma vez fazer sopa para o jantar. Mas não havia nada mais adequado aquela temperatura. Logo a mesa estava posta e os três saboreavam a refeição, a garota achou curioso o fato de ser a única bem agasalhada. Depois da refeição cada um foi fazer uma coisa. Mas quando já tarde da noite Hinata foi a cozinha beber um pouco d'água, estranhou a luz de fora da casa acesa, aquilo significava que Gaara estaria ali fora. Mas a neve ainda caía ainda mais intensa que há algumas horas.

- Gaara-kun? – chamou a Hyuuga se encolhendo um pouco por causa do vento frio.

- Diga. – ele disse enquanto mirava o céu.

- Não seria melhor entrar? Quer dizer, pode acabar resfriado... – justificou-se.

- Ficarei bem... – respondeu de maneira seca, ouvindo a porta atrás de si sendo fechada. Pouco depois a porta era aberta e sentiu um tecido pesado e grosso caindo sobre seus ombros, era lã. Estranhou aquilo, estaria ela cuidando dele? A ideia parecia surreal demais para o shinobi de Suna. Ainda mais estranho foi quando ela voltou com uma caneca cheia de chocolate quente colocando em sua mão.

- Não demore a entrar. – ela sorriu entrando apressada. Deixando para trás um jovem com estranho calor no coração.

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke e Gaara estavam na sala em silêncio jogando xadrez. Quando viram Hinata ainda de pijama entrar na sala cambaleante. Quase caiu, não fosse por Gaara ter a segurado certamente iria saber a temperatura do chão. Os braços dele envolveram a cintura dela. Mas logo a carregou até o sofá.

- Está com febre... – constatou o shinobi de Suna.

- Ok, já volto com ajuda... – Sasuke ia saindo, mas antes disse... – Ei Gaara não mecha no tabuleiro, eu tenho memória fotográfica. – pouco tempo depois voltava com um medi ninja. Que rapidamente examinou Hinata.

- É um resfriado forte. Precisa de repouso, pelo menos três dias sem missões... Aqui o medicamento... É melhor que todos tomem para evitar transtornos! – logo estavam apenas os três.

- Desculpe... – ela pediu baixinho sentia-se envergonhada por atrapalhar sua equipe.

- Sem problemas, teremos mais tempo para jogar. – disse Sasuke movendo um bispo.

- Verdade! – sentindo-se cansada demais para ir para seu quarto se acomodou melhor no sofá e caiu no sono, sendo acordada horas depois por Gaara que oferecia uma tigela de sopa fumegante. – Não precisa se preocupar, nós compramos feita, então não há riscos a saúda. – ela não conseguiu evitar de rir. O tabuleiro estava montado novamente. Ficou algum tempo assistindo a demorada partida de xadrez. – Quem ganhar joga com a Hinata. – disse Gaara em tom muito gentil para seus padrões. Após algum tempo Sasuke perdia com uma diferença mínima e Hinata se sentava em seu lugar. Sempre gostou de jogos de tabuleiro e apesar de não ser uma shinobi ofensiva tinha uma mente brilhante. A partida se estendeu por um longo tempo. Com a vitória apertada de Hinata. O cheiro de chocolate quente aguçou os sentidos de Hinata, sua garganta doía miseravelmente, mas ela seria capaz de aguentar, para poder sentir o conforto da bebida.

- Minha vez... – disse Sasuke assumindo o lugar de Gaara, era estranho mais aos poucos parecia cada vez mais natural dividirem a casa e não se sentiam incomodados com a presença constante uns dos outros.


	4. Festa do pijama e xadrez

As horas transcorriam de maneira rápida e fluída. Nenhum dos rapazes deixava Hinata fazer nada, a comida era sempre comprada. Já no segundo dia sentia-se bem melhor e terminado o prazo mal se lembrava de ter estado doente. Na manhã do quarto dia Hinata já estava animada, naquele dia todas as equipes se reuniriam o que queria dizer que veria Naruto, seu coração palpitava mais forte só de imaginar.

- Está pronto. – disse servindo Gaara uma generosa quantia de omelete.

- Como se sente? – Sabaku perguntou.

- Hm? Eu estou bem obrigada... – sorriu, nunca pensou que nenhum deles se preocuparia com ela, fosse qual fosse o motivo. – Hoje temos uma reunião... Do que será que se trata? – perguntou realmente curiosa.

- Algo irrelevante levando em conta o transtorno. – Sasuke realmente não parecia animado em encontrar seus colegas.

As equipes pareciam não querer se misturar, tirando o fato de Sakura e Ino discutirem sobre algo que ninguém fora elas se importava, tudo parecia estar na mais pura paz.

- Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun... – chamou Hinata e suas bochechas coraram de leve. – Sabe eu achei estranho no começo a nova formação... Mas, sinceramente gosto de como as coisas estão! – um meio sorriso se desenhou no rosto do Uchiha e um brilho diferente podia ser percebido no olhar de Gaara. Mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação a menina foi puxada por Temari, quase carregada.

- Precisávamos falar com você... – disse em um tom divertido, agora todas as meninas estavam em um canto afastado.

Os jounins chegaram e o silêncio imperou. Até a respiração parecia ter ficado para outro momento.

- Bem criançada! – disse Kakashi em um tom arrastado – Estamos aqui para avisar que terão uma semana de folga... Talvez um pouco mais. Esse tempo não tem colaborado. Fora que... Bem não é da conta de vocês! – era estranho aquela quantidade de jounins para dar um simples comunicado. Mas logo eles desapareciam.

- Já não era sem tempo. – disse Tenten suspirando. – Bem o que nós íamos te dizer é que vamos dar uma festa do pijama! E você precisa vir. – intimou.

- É verdade, sabe conviver com garotos por tanto tempo faz mal a saúde. – disse Temari lançando um olhar assassino a Shikamaru que mesmo de costas sentiu que era observado e um calafrio percorreu corpo. – Vai ser lá em casa hoje à noite. – sorriu triunfante.

- Tudo bem... – Hinata sentiu uma certa alegria ao ser inclusa nos planos das outras kunoichis.

A mochila estava meio pesada, tinha abastecido com toda sorte de guloseimas, nunca há chocolate suficiente quando tantas meninas se reúnem. Gaara e Sasuke lançaram olhares curiosos a Hinata que percebendo esclareceu.

- Fui convidada a uma festa do pijama. – sorriu pensando que realmente podia ser divertido. – Deixei o jantar pronto e... Hm... Provavelmente um dos garotos vai dormir aqui essa noite. Não o assustem. – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Então quer dizer que eles a assustavam. – Vou indo. – o peso da mochila realmente era um incomodo. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com Shikamaru. – Boa noite. – ela cumprimentou educada.

- Para você certamente, não foi botada para fora de casa, porque as meninas decidiram... – interrompeu a fala ao ver o olhar de Hinata, era um nítido cale a boca ou acabo com você. Ela passou por ele apressada a casa ficava há uns duzentos metros, mas com toda aquela neve parecia ser bem mais distante. – Quem diria que a kunoichi mais delicada da folha pode ser tão assustadora. – disse Shikamaru. – Ah prometo tentar não incomodar vocês.

- Hm... – suspirou Sasuke arrumando novamente o tabuleiro. – Joga xadrez Nara? Pode jogar com quem ganhar... – Shikamaru sorriu, é podia ser divertido de alguma maneira.

Quando Hinata chegou a seu destino não precisou se anunciar logo a porta era aberta e a Sabaku a puxa para dentro.

- Até que em fim... Você demorou. Vem experimenta esse chocolate... – disse oferecendo uma grande caneca de onde desprendia um vapor cheiroso. – Foi a Sakura que fez então eu não tive coragem de prova. Seja nossa cobaia. – sorriu divertida.

- Ino sua porquinha miserável. – disse Haruno em um tom irritado.

- Quanta maldade. – disse Hinata provando. – Ai, está uma delícia, mas queimei minha língua. – choramingou.

- Obrigada Hina-chan. – saltitou Sakura. Sentadas no chão a assunto fluía. – E então como tem sido para vocês? Quer dizer a nova equipe.

- Eu sinceramente tenho que me controlar para não matar o Shikamaru, fico tentada a fazer isso em missão, mas o Neji me entregaria... Não quero ter que matar ele também. – Tenten não sabia se sentia alívio ou desconforto com a declaração da kunoichi de Suna.

- Eu entendo, Chouji me irrita ele só pensa em comida e mais comida. Lee-san é gentil e já me livrou de maus bocados, mas ainda tem uma personalidade extremamente excêntrica. – suspirou sorvendo mais de sua bebida.

- Já minha equipe. Hm... – suspirou Tenten – Kankuro é meio distante, já o Kiba é hiperativo e meio inconsequente. Não acho que é pior combinação.

- Sorte a sua. Eu detesto a personalidade do Naruto, do fundo meu coração. – ironizou Ino. – Mas o Shino é na dele e equilibra um pouco a balança eu acho. E você Hinata?

- Olha eu não tenho do que reclamar. Eles são... Gentis. – disse com simplicidade sem entender a expressão de Temari e Sakura.

- Ela deve se referir aos modos dele a mesa. Só pode... – disse Sakura se lembrando da forma distante como Sasuke a tratava.

- Não Sakura-chan, quando fiquei doente eles pareceram se importar e em missão costumam me proteger. Claro que isso para evitar um fiasco. Mas mesmo assim já algo bom. – Temari derrubou sua caneca já vazia surpresa com as palavras da Hyuuga.

- O Gaara te protegeu? – estava pasma. – Ele nunca fez isso antes. Já fico satisfeita dele evitar carnificina na minha frente. Você tem muita sorte. – Hinata corou com o comentário da kunoichi.

Já na outra casa. Shikamaru acabava de vencer Gaara em mais uma partida de xadrez, isso não deixou o shinobi da areia muito satisfeito, mas ele apreciava desafios.

- Então como é para vocês? – perguntou arrumando o tabuleiro.

- Especifique. – disse Sabaku dando lugar a Sasuke.

- Quer dizer, como funcionam como equipe. A Hinata é tão delicada, acho que ouvi o Kankuro dizer algo como ela parecer uma bonequinha de porcelana que pode quebrar com um movimento descuidado.

- Ele disse isso? – perguntou Gaara intrigado, ele podia concordar com irmão que a aparência de sua colega de equipe era a de uma boneca, mas ela não era tão frágil quanto aparentava.

- Ela sabe se virar, é até de grande ajuda. – disse Sasuke fazendo o primeiro movimento com seu cavalo.

- Sei. A Temari faz quase tudo sozinha. – aquilo não era exatamente um reclamação.

- Ela é eficiente. – limitou-se a comentar Gaara, sem dúvida nenhuma kunoichi se detestava tanto quanto ela, Sakura nem se comparava pelo que ouviu dizer, Ino estava no mesmo patamar deprimente, Hinata era uma ninja de curta distância e estava em franca desvantagem não sabia quanto a Tenten, mas só de olhar já diria que é tão fraca quanto Ino e Sakura. De maneira irônica a noite passou em um piscar de olhos em ambas as casas. Ninguém dormiu, não é como se isso fizesse diferença para Gaara, mas ter companhia durante a madrugada era muito inusitado.

Fora do Território Neutro alguns shinobis mascarados encaravam o lugar com um interesse nada inocente.


	5. Feridas

- Eba... – todas as meninas tiveram calafrios com o "eba" de Temari, ela não costumava blefar suas cartas deviam ser boas. Mas do nada seus olhos ficaram desfocados e ela largou as cartas revelando sua mão. Um protesto de Ino pode ser ouvido. – Vai dizer que não sentiram?

- Do que está falando? – Ino disse recolhendo as cartas contrariada.

- Ela tem razão! – disse Hinata em um tom assustado enquanto seu corpo tremia levemente. – Presenças hostis são vários. – após um breve momento de silêncio a compreensão caiu sobre todas, que apressadas se vestiram sem se preocupar em prender o cabelo, saíram apressadas da residência para encontrar todos os garotos reunidos a sua porta, o que irritou Temari seriamente, por que estavam na porta delas? Será que não confiavam nas habilidades das kunoichis.

- Que bom que perceberam... – disse Shikamaru pousando os olhos em Temari, estranhou os fios soltos, pareciam estranhamente sedosos. Tentou afastar pensamentos não condizentes com o momento como descobrir o perfume daqueles fios e poder sentir sua textura.

- Mas eles são ANBU... – suspirou Temari ao constatar o fato vendo as máscaras que utilizavam.

- Verdade e são dezenove. – disse Neji com seu byakugan ativo, sorriu de maneira sombria, ele tinha uma paixão por lutas quase se equiparava a Lee.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, eu a protegerei com minha vida! – disse um convicto Rock Lee, recebendo um sorriso de Sakura que inflamou seu coração e as chamas alcançaram seus olhos de maneira cômica. Com uma agilidade fora do comum a besta verde de Konoha começou a atacar um dos misteriosos mascarados, infelizmente o shinobi tinha uma velocidade equiparada a de Lee, mas isso não o fez desanimar, conseguiu colar nas costa do inimigo papel bomba, afastou-se e contemplou o baque do shinobi no chão, provavelmente estava vivo, mas nunca se esqueceria de Lee.

Neji se movia com tamanha graça que daria inveja a muito esgrimista, era ágil e sutil, nada parecido ao estilo de seu antigo colega de equipe. Conseguiu impedir que o fluxo de chakra de dois oponentes funcionasse o que os tornava inúteis. Sorriu ao constatar que não era um desafio assim tão grande.

Shikamaru imobilizou um mascarado e aproveitando a deixa Tenten o alvejou com inúmeras kunais, fazendo dele algo similar a um queijo suíço. Daquela maneira não seria tão perigoso, a cada um caía um peso no coração das kunoichi era retirado naturalmente algumas apreciavam a batalha mais que outras. Hinata mal pode perceber o momento em que sua cintura foi agarrada com força excessiva e uma kunai apontada a seu pescoço delicado, se tentasse reagir poderia ser dilacerada. Mas logo o shinobi a soltava seu pescoço era envolvido por areia e ele tentava em vão se soltar, mas quanto mais tentava mais sua pele era ferida. Hinata afastou-se vendo o espetáculo bizarro, quando Gaara viu que ela estava distante o suficiente a areia abraçou completamente o corpo do homem selando assim seu funeral.

Sakura tentava manter-se a parte daquela carnificina, sabia que poderia se ferir seriamente, não podia contar com a atenção de seus companheiros, seria muito arriscado, por um breve momento sentiu inveja de Hinata, ela parecia realmente ser protegida. Quando deu por si Lee a carregou e empurrou para dentro de um alçapão sussurrando para ela.

- Fique aqui, logo tudo vai terminar... – disse Lee de forma gentil, ela sentiu-se culpada, ele realmente se esforçava em deixa-la a salvo. Sua amizade era valiosa tinha que admitir.

Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente quando Gaara livrou sua companheira de equipe, era estranho constatar que ambos se preocupavam com ela fora de missão, era no mínimo inusitado, tentava justificar isso repetindo em um mantra incessante que faziam aquilo por um dever subliminar de serem bons companheiros de equipe. Sim ele podia acreditar nisso. Com dificuldade abateu o terceiro shinobi, observou o cenário sentindo um leve enjoo eram muitos corpos, mas assim era a vida de um ninja e eles assumiram o risco ao atacar quem estava na sua. Com maestria Hinata conseguiu o feito de impedir o fluxo de chakra do inimigo, era estranho até então nunca tinha visto a rede de chakra com tanta clareza, talvez a adrenalina em suas veias tenha sido o motivo. Inúmeros clones de Naruto caíam um a um, mas não antes de fazer um grande estrago.

Alguns minutos depois estavam todos cansados, física e mentalmente. Shikamaru caiu sentado no chão, estava exausto e com alguns ferimentos em seus braços, amaldiçoava mentalmente cada jounin por deixarem eles sozinhos.

- Então crianças... Hm... Fizeram um grande estrago não. – disse Kakashi sendo fuzilado por todos a sua volta, Sakura estava aflita olhando as feridas de Lee que estava muito feliz por ter se machucado. Temari ajudou Shikamaru a levantar e sem dirigir o olhar ao jounin caminhou em direção a residência.

- Já que não ajudaram em nada, poderiam se livrar deles? – disse se referindo aos shinobis caídos. A kunoichi de Suna percebeu o suspiro cansado de Shikamaru. Quando chegou o jogou no sofá de forma pouco delicada, mas ele não protestou. Correu até o armário do banheiro e pegou uma maleta mediana cuidaria das feridas daquele preguiçoso.

- Isso arde... – Nara gemeu quando ela limpou uma ferida em seu braço esquerdo, percebeu algo inusitado as mãos dela eram delicadas e as unhas bem cuidadas pintadas com uma base que apenas dava brilho a elas.

- Não reclame... O Neji vai sofrer bem mais que você. – ela disse enquanto enfaixava o braço com maestria.

- Ah vou é? – perguntou ele ofegante no sofá, era nítido para ele que ela tinha preferência por seu outro companheiro, não que se importasse muito com isso. Temari começou a cuidar das feridas dele. – Não se machucou? – ele inspecionou o corpo dela em segundo constatando que fora um rasgado na roupa nada estava fora do lugar... Nada... Ela tinha belas pernas! Ele se repreendeu mentalmente por observação mais descabida. Porém real.

Hinata chegou cansada em casa e se arrastou até o banheiro ela tinha um pequeno machucado no pulso direito, nada significativo, cuidou do próprio ferimento e foi até a sala fazer o mesmo com seus companheiros. Antes de mais nada foi a cozinha e pegou um pote repleto de jujubas coloridas. Abaixou ao lado de Sasuke e ofereceu as jujubas. O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas aceitou de bom grado.

- É bom evita que eu me sinta culpa quando você... – ele engoliu um gemido de dor, aquilo ardia miseravelmente de imediato entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Terminando de cuidar das feridas do Uchiha abaixou-se perto de Gaara e suspirou aliviada ao constatar que não tinha nenhum machucado. – Não se machucou em nenhum lugar? – perguntou atenciosa recebendo o olhar dele como resposta. Ofereceu jujubas a ele mesmo assim. E ficou parada um instante vendo a curiosa tatuagem na testa dele, significava amor. Num impulso levou a mão a testa dele tocando a marca e seus cabelos. Ele estranhou o toque gentil dela, mas nada fez apenas fechou os olhos e quando ela se afastou se desculpando sentiu falta de algo, mas decidiu ignorar. – Vou fazer algo para comermos... – ela sorriu constrangida correndo para a cozinha.

Era noite e Temari estava em seu quarto, na escrivaninha vários rolos de pergaminho espalhado, mas seu foco era um caderno de capa preta com uma charmosa caveira vermelha em alto relevo, era grosso e tinha páginas de aparência envelhecida. Pousou a caneta e se pôs a escrever. Fora do quarto da moça Shikaru estava pensando se bateria ou não na porta, mas nesse impasse decidiu-se a abrir de forma silenciosa. A kunoichi estava distraída e só percebeu q ele estava ali quando ele tocou seu ombro. Ela saltou no lugar e rapidamente guardou na gaveta o caderno.

- Que susto... – ela disse irritada.

- Só vim te chamar para jantar, o Neji cozinhou... – ele suspirou, ela precisava mesmo fazer todo aquele drama? – E obrigado por ter cuidado de nossas feridas... – disse corando de leve.

-Tudo bem. Vamos- ela disse puxando ele pela mão para fora de seu quarto. Esperava que ele não tivesse visto nada do que ela escreveu...

Continua


End file.
